PARA ALGUIEN LLAMADO TE AMO
by Corazon de Dragon Dorado
Summary: one- shot. Ya era demasiado tarde para decirle Te amo.


HOLA DE NUEVO Y PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN PUBLICAR ALGO, AHORA LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA NUEVA, ESPERO QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN, A POR CIERTO LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, EN ESTA OCASIÓN ROY Y EDWARD TIENEN LA MISMA EDAD, ES OCC Y POR CERTO ONE- SHOT. DISFRUTENLO.

* * *

PARA ALGUIEN LLAMADO "TE AMO"

Cuando lo escuche me reusé a escucharlo y aunque fuera verdad no quería asumirlo, hice mi corazón duro, no escucharía a los demás, seguirá adelante aunque me pesara… pero... ¿Cómo lo haría?, en cada paso que deba estabas tú, no verte era mi perdición y mi sufrimiento, desahogarme contigo era como sentirme comprendido y querido, parecía que te habías llevado mi aliento. Este sentimiento de vacio es lo peor, ver que no estabas en tu butaca de la esquina era mi miedo, cuando no ibas a la escuela siempre salía corriendo a tu casa para asegurarme de que no te hubiera pasado nada y si algo te pasaba me aseguraba de ayudarte, en tu cumpleaños compraba tu comida favorita y un obsequio también llevaba; nos quedábamos hasta tarde en tu casa festejando, bailábamos como locos bajo la luna, tus vecinos se molestaban pero no paráramos. En la escuela… éramos lo mejor… ambos sacábamos diez en todas las materias, en deportes ni se diga, éramos igual de veloces que los leopardos, cuando estábamos en los pasillos todos nos envidiaban… sobre todo los chicos, nosotros dos éramos la atracción principal de la escuela, nadie nos superaba. Recuerdo las primeras lecciones de piano contigo, la casa era prácticamente para nosotros, nada nos interrumpía, veía como tus manos jugaban con las teclas, al mismo tiempo yo trataba de memorizarlo, en poco tiempo ya me sabia una melodía completa, brindamos por ello con un helado de yogurt, después me enseñaste las notas de la guitarra, esta vez no fue lo mismo…tarde más tiempo pero aun así no me desanime.

Con tu primera novia fuiste un desastre, creo que nunca escuchaste los consejos que te di, en tu primera cita no llevaste flores y aparte de eso…no fuiste caballeroso, estuve casi detrás de ustedes para vigilar cada movimiento que hacían, de todos modos saliste victorioso: a las pocas semanas eran novios, por un momento creí que te alejarías de mi para seguirla a ella, me equivoque… continuaste conmigo, pero yo te decía lo contrario…debías de estar con tu novia, duraron un mes por qué no aguanto tus desplantes, incluso a mí se me hizo raro que duraran tanto tiempo pues sabía que eras muy desorganizado, te rompió el corazón y quedaste moribundo, parecías un perro sin dueño, dejaste de comer y no querías ir a la escuela, como tu mejor amigo te ayude a salir de tu terrible depresión. Reprobé ingles y me querías matar, en ese momento no lo entendí…total…era una materia de ocho que teníamos, mis padres no me dijeron, y yo estaba con las manos en el cielo rezando para que no me pasara nada, tú estabas riéndote detrás de la puerta de la cocina, de castigo me quitaron todos mi preciados tesoros…mis libros de colección.

En los próximos exámenes me tenías encerrado en tu cuarto y todo porque el anterior mes había reprobado, fue una locura esa semana porque no podía moverme para nada, sino escuchaba tus regaños. A los pocos días un chico de segundo de secundaria empezó a molestarme, yo no le hacía caso…obviamente tu reaccionabas con agresividad… cuando iba para la casa ese tipo me siguió… de ese momento no recuerdo nada… desperté a la mitad de la calle, pude sentir un dolor punzante en mi boca cerca de la barbilla, llegue a mi cuarto y pronto vi que tenía un moretón, tal vez me había desmallado por el golpe, al verme así te enojaste y querías venganza, estuviste a punto de cometer una estupidez…con la que no arreglarías nada, cada vez que veíamos a ese tipo cortábamos miradas, como siempre no me hiciste caso y nos metimos en problemas y todo porque tú te paliaste y yo de tonto por seguirte, afortunadamente no paso nada y saliste ileso. El gran día de vacaciones llego; por fin podía dormir hasta tarde, comer helado a la hora que quisiera, si me enfermaba no pasaba nada, en la primera semana ya estaba aburrido: tú estabas de vacaciones con tus padres, por eso mismo creo que estaba aburrido, salía a caminar y por mera coincidencia me encontraba la esquina de tu casa, pero eso no es verdad… te extrañaba tanto que necesitaba ver la casa por lo menos afuera, si alguien llamaba a la casa rápidamente corría a contestar, varias veces pensé que eras tú, no podía borrar de mi cara la ilusión de tener una conversación contigo, cuando me llamaste pude sentir mucha alegría, tu voz en el teléfono se escuchaba tan dulce como la de un ángel, recuerdo tus palabras perfectamente… dijiste que tus padres habían peleado durante el camino: eso no se me hizo raro… porque dos meses antes tu mismo contaste a la clase que tus padres estaban a punto de divorciarse, pude percibir un llanto callado… creo que querías hacerte el fuerte pero muy en el fondo sabia que necesitabas sollozar, en ese mismo instante quería estar contigo para poderte consolar.

Al llegar no vi tu cara contenta, sino una tristeza inmensa que hasta podía verse cuando caminabas, no era necesario que me dijeras lo que pasaba…ya tenía sospechas de ello, no me gusto la idea de que vivieras con tu padre pues ustedes dos eran come el agua y el aceite, después de tanto tiempo seguía sintiendo frialdad en ti, tu cumpleaños número catorce… no fue el mejor, pensaba que no podría ir a darte un abrazo pues tu nueva casa era más lejos, afortunadamente llegue a tu casa como pude: era inmensa, una habitación de ensueño con todo lo que te gustaba, pero con todos los lujos que te daba tu padre no era suficiente para hacerte feliz, aun estando conmigo, tu regalo un libro… cuando lo abriste me miraste con una mirada diferente, creía que no era de tu agrado, rápidamente entraste al baño, la duda entro a mi mente… ¿Por qué esa actitud tan repentina?, no encontraba algo lógico, al cabo de un tiempo recordé algo que tú mismo me dijiste, no sé como lo había olvidado… no te gustaba que te vieran llorar. Toque la puerta del baño, no escuchaba nada del otro lado, repentinamente la puerta estaba abierta, permanecías pegado a una esquina de la bañera y abrazabas tus piernas, con cuidado me senté a tu lado, recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, un abrazo no estaba de más, nos quedamos toda la noche ahí, podría decidirse que nos quedamos dormidos, en la mañana no estabas a mi lado, tu cama tendida, fui a todos los lugares donde creía podías estar, fue una pérdida de tiempo, el único lugar que me quedaba era la escuela, llegue a la cancha y te hallabas sentado en la primera fila, no dijiste nada, ese silencio me atemorizaba, de nuevo aquella esa mirada, te acercaste más a mí, casi nuestras narices se tocaban, podía escuchar nuestros corazones agitados, sentía algo en el estomago.

Nos quedamos así por unos cuantos segundos, tu aliento era una pequeña brisa, sentí tus manos cálidas, retire mi mano y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, agitado llegue a mi casa, esa sensación en el estomago era inevitable, en ese momento no podía explicar lo que ocurría, en la noche no podía dormir: me movía para un lado y para el otro, la cabeza me daba vueltas, quería llamarte ¿pero cómo? Estaba avergonzado contigo, en la escuela no llegaste, tampoco estaba concentrado en las clases, con todo y mi desesperación encontré el camino a tu casa, toque y toque, nada, espere a que alguien llegara o abriera, un carro se estaciono, al parecer era tu padre con tu mamá, estaban vestidos de negro y tu madre lloraba, se acercaron a mi… escucharlo…no fue lo más fácil, un sentimiento de culpa llego a mí, corrí a mi casa como desesperado, a mitad del camino ya estaba cansado y el dolor me venció, me hinque en la calle y con todo el dolor que tenia adentro grite, rasguñe el piso con coraje, después de todo el drama que hice encontré a mi madre afuera, ella también lo sabía, me recibió con sus brazos amorosos, entre al cuarto y azote la puerta, no quería saber nada: dormí durante el día, tu recuerdo me dolía, era la peor sensación que había sentido, con más coraje tire los libros y las cosas que tenía en un escritorio, no podía creerlo, ayer estabas y…hoy…no, porque fuiste tú y yo no, en la madrugada antes de despedirme de ti entendí tus sentimientos, todo era claro y obvio… tus atenciones, tu amabilidad, los regalos…todo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿Por qué salí huyendo?, ¿Por qué no te dije la verdad?, yo también sentía lo mismo, ¿Por qué moriste?. Ahora que estoy aquí enfrente de tu lapida sabes que te amo, tal vez ya no estés, pero… siento lo mismo que la primera vez, descansa en paz Roy.


End file.
